The invention relates to a ski or similar device for sliding on snow having a mounting aid for a binding or for components thereof, which aid is mounted on the top face of the ski and is especially in the form of a binding plate, according to the preamble of claim 1. The present invention relates also to a process for the manufacture of such a ski and to a corresponding mounting aid as such.